A great number of chalcogen-containing organic compositions of matter are known. Telluroflavanone has been prepared. Benzotelluropyrone, 2-methyl benzotelluropyrone and telluroxanthone have also been prepared. See Phosphorous and Sulfur by Dereu et al, Vol. 6, page 73 (1979). However, a range of substituted benzotelluropyrone compositions of matter, including benzotelluropyrone thiones, have not been heretofore available. As far as can be determined, no method has been available for making such compounds.